A War of Hearts
by HeroOfStrangeness
Summary: Lucy brings a wounded, strange girl into the guild one morning and starts... quite a perdiciment. Everyone wants to know, Who is she? What happened to her? Where is she from? and most importantly, Why is she messing with people's hearts? NaLu, GaLe, JeRza, GrUvia, RoWen, MirAxus, CanaxBaccus, and more.


**Lucy's POV**  
 _I can't wait to get the guild! Natsu's on a mission with Happy and it'll finally be quiet enough to talk to Levy about the book! Hopefully there won't be any trouble today!_ I think enthusiastically as I stretch. I quickly get ready for the day then head towards the guild.  
 _Hmm maybe I'll take the shortcut today._ Instead of taking the long route along the river, I take the shortcut Natsu usually takes through a bunch of alleyways.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" I hear someone say behind me. I can see the Fairy Tail flag behind the next the next building, signaling I'm almost there. I run forward but I'm cut off by a massive guy with baseball bat slung over his shoulder. "I don't know boss, but she sure is pretty" he smirks, his sunglasses glint in the sunlight. "I'm a member a Fairy Tail, you don't wanna mess with me!" I yell confidentiality, or at least I hope. "Fairy Tail huh? The washed up has been?" The "Boss" laughs. The baseball bat guy grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him with an unbelievable amount of force. "Maybe you should join my guild, it's called my bed-" "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone you're own size, pervert!" A female voice yells from above.  
I look up and a brown headed girl with her fists on fire who smiles wildly at us. In the blink of an eye, she jumps down and punches baseball bat guy. He releases me and staggers back, dazed. "You've picked the wrong people to mess with girl" the boss growls. "I think you've got it the other way around" the mysterious girl retorts.  
She uses weird movements, like kung fu, while using her magic. She gracefully dodges all his attacks and strikes with 10 times more power than his. I look back over to baseball bat guy who angrily walks towards me. Instantly, I summon Virgo.  
"Yes Princess? Am I being punished?" "N-no just help me kick these guys butts!" I say pulling out my whip. Together, we defeat him, leaving him on the ground. "If that's all, I'll return now" Virgo says. "Ya, thanks Virgo! See you later!" I wave. "Goodbye Princess" she says then poofs away.  
"Well that was fun. Haven't done that in a while" the girl says. I turn around and see her stretching. "Man, I'm getting rusty" she says popping her neck. I see the boss stand up behind her, pulling out a knife. "Look out-" I yell but I'm too late. He plunges the knife into her thigh. She screams in pain. Then, she turns around and violently punches him with her fire magic. When he's nearly dead, she stands up and kicks him for good measure. _Wow, she's fast. And violent._  
I run up to her. She yanks out the knife that was impaled in her thigh completely to the hilt. She wipes off the blood on her jacket and carefully sticks it into her boot. "Hey are you ok?" I say placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ya I'm f-" she says putting wait on the injured leg then groans in pain and collapses. "Come on! I've got someone my guild that can help you!" I panic. "I'm fine really-" "You are obviously NOT fine! Come on!" I say not taking no for an answer.  
I help her up then help her walk. "I'm Lucy by the way," I introduce myself. "Thanks for saving me back there, who knows what would've happened if not" I shudder at the thought. "It's no problem, girls gotta help each other out right?" She laughs. "I'm Marine, nice to meet you" she smiles. "Nice to meet you! So you do flame magic?" I ask curiously. "Of a sort" she answers. "Cool! My best friend is a Fire Dragon Slayer" I say happily. "That's awesome! You said you were in Fairy Tail right? Haven't heard from you guys in a while, my grandma was a guild member there before she died, great to hear you guys are back again! I was gettin worried there for a while" Marine says happily. "Really? Wow that's so cool! I bet she knew Master Macarov then!"  
"Ooh ya, I've got some crazy stories about him" she smirks. "So hold old are you then?" I ask. "26 in 2 months" she says. "What guild are you in?" "I don't really have one, I kinda just go from city to city finding jobs or helping people" she says scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well you should totally think about joining Fairy Tail! You'd like it, it's awesome!" I say pushing open the guild's doors.  
The normal commotion stops. "Wendy! We have a little problem here" I shout, not sure what to say. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Wendy asks concerned. "She got stabbed" I panic again and bring her to the infirmary. "Luce!" "Lu-shee!" Natsu and Happy yell as they barge open the infirmary's door. "What happened? Are you alright?" Natsu asks worriedly. "I'm fine but I thought you we're on a mission?" I say. "Uh ya.." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "We miss you Lu-shee!" The flying cat said. "Ya! It didn't feel right without you!" Natsu said, a slight blush creeping onto his cheek.  
"Lu" a bluenett pops her head into the infirmary. "What's up Levy?" I ask. "Master wants to see you in his office" she smiles. "Cool, hey Marine, I'll be right back my master wants to see me" I say. She gives me a thumbs up. "Thanks Lucy!" I hear her say as I run out the door.

 **Wendy's POV**  
"Alright, you're all healed up" I smile. "Thank you, I'm Marine by the way" she says extending her hand to shake. "I'm Wendy and if you see a flying white cat that's Carla" I introduce myself. "A flying cat? Oh an exceed, I gotcha. That's so cool!" She says excitedly.  
"Come on we'll show you the guild!" Natsu exclaims. He takes her hand and runs out the door. Happy and I run after them.

 **Lucy's POV**  
"Master?" I knock on his his door. "Come in" he replies. "What's up?" I say after I open the door. "Lucy, my child, do you know who you rescued?" Macarov questions seriously. "Umm.. not really, well you see she actually rescued me" I say confused by his question. He tilts his head, motioning me to explain.  
"Well I was attacked in a alleyway by two guys and out of nowhere, she helps me defeat them with some sort of flame magic. And right after I defeated one of them, I turn back to see the other one defeated on the ground, but like, in the blink of an eye, he got up and stabbed her thigh out of nowhere. So she beat the crap out of him again, and made sure he was going to stay down, she fell. She tried to shake it off but I knew that was a deep cut, I mean you couldn't see any blade, only the hilt. So I took her here so Wendy could heal her..." I explain.  
"Is something wrong, master?" I ask. He simply hops of of his chair and motions me to follow him. He takes me to the rail that over looks the guild hall. I see Cana drinking like usual and Levy and Gajeel talking, but then Natsu runs in with Marine being dragged by him. Something stirs inside me but I ignore it. _It's_ _probably just something_ _I_ _ate._  
"Lucy, my child, it's not that I don't want her to join the guild. What I want is for you to use your head and see if you can trust her. If you do, I will let her join, but look. She her as her actions here, not when she saved you" Master says standing on the rail with his arms behind his back.  
I stare at her and Natsu. He shows her every part of the guild and introduces her to everyone. _Why is he so excited?_  
I put my feelings aside and close my eyes. I use my magic to see, something my mother taught me a long time ago. I feel Master's intimidating magic power besides me. I sense Erza and Gajeel's magic strength, as well as Natsu's potential, but there's something even stronger than the whole guild combined. And it's standing right next to Natsu.  
My eyes snap open. "You feel her magical power, don't you?" Master says. I nod and look back down at them. Natsu is frantically running around the guild with Marine and Happy not far behind. That is until he steps on Gray's foot.  
"My child, there is something you should know-" Macarov is cut of by Gray's shout.

 **Natsu's POV**  
"NATSU" Ice Princess yells. "What Brain Freeze?" I say insulting him. "YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT." "So? Whatcha gonna do about it? " I taunt. He's about to punch me but Marine, who sits cross legged on the table, starts laughing, causing us both to stop.  
"Wow, of course you two would fight. Fire and Ice? Ha!" She laughs. "What's so funny? " Gray says annoyed. "Oh nothing" she says. "You wanna go punk?" Gray says angrily. She gives us a Cheshire cat smile. "You don't wanna do that" she smirks. "Ya! Come on let's go! No holding back, I wanna see your fire magic!" I say excitedly. She cracks her neck and jumps off the table. "Alright but it's not my fault if you get injured" she says with a sudden serious face. "Psf, I doubt you'll be able to land a scratch" Gray says confidentiality.  
She closes her eyes and cups her hands on her lips. "Fire Dragon: Roar!" "Ice Make: Excalibor!" Gray and I shout. Right as our attacks are about to strike, her eyes snap open. What was once brown is now a glowing blue.  
I'm blasted by an intense heat wave that sends me flying backwards into a wall. I stand up and grunt. I look over and see that Gray is knocked out. I look back over to Marine shell shocked. _How? In one hit?_  
She stands there with her arms crossed. _That's_ _it._ "Fire Dragon: Fist!" I yell and attack. Her movements are graceful as she dodges my fists. It's almost like she uses kung fu with her magic. I try one last time to land a hit on her, but she grabs my flaming fist with her hand and smirks. My flames immediately go out and ice creeps towards my wrist from her hand.  
I stare at her in confusion. "But you used fire magic.." I say dumbfounded.  
"That's because she uses Primitive Magic. Don't you Marine?" Gramps says walking down the stairs with Lucy. Marine smirks again and releases my hand. The ice melts and I hear Gray get up behind me. "Ugh what happened?" He whines. "Sorry Gray, I used a little too much power" Marine says to Gray. He grunts in responce.  
"Macarov! It's been a while!" Marine shouts. "Marine, you brat!" Gramps laughs. They shake hands like old friends. "Wait a minute gramps, what's 'Primitive Magic'" I ask.  
Levy snaps her fingers. "That's it! I thought I'd heard of it before!" Levy exclaims. "Uh Lev, what are you going on about?" Luce asks. "Primitive Magic! It's the magic of all the elements including magic itself... which means-" "That she has control over all magic types " Gramps finishes.  
The entire guild stares at him in amazement. "If this magic is so powerful how come I've never heard of it before?" I say. " Because Natsu, it's older than Lost Magic. " We look at Marine and she awkwardly waves back.  
"Marine come with me, I haven't seen you since you left at 16, it's time we catch up" Gramps says walking back to his office. "Sure thing " she says following him.

( **A few hours later)** **Lucy's POV**  
"Luce! Wanna go on a mission?" Natsu exclaims while waving a job request in the air. "Sure! How's Happy? Is he going with us? " I ask because I saw the poor cat dying from a bad fish earlier. "Nah he's still sick. I told him not to eat it but he doesn't listen to me" he says rolling his eyes. I stifle a giggle.  
"Oo I think it's a date" Lisanna teases causing me to blush. "I-it's nothing l-like that!" I shout. "Did you finally man up Natsu? " Levy teases. " W-what are you going on about? " Natsu says with a light pink dusting his cheeks. "OTP! OTP! OTP!" Mira chants. "It's not like that!" Natsu and I shout in unison.  
" Listen up brats! " Master shouts from the upstairs railing. He grabs Marine's hand, who stands next to him, and hoists it up in the air. " A guild member has come home!"


End file.
